Ways of the Force
by TheLoneClone
Summary: In the wake after the ceremony on Yavin 4, Luke Skywalker must make a tough decision: stay with the Rebellion or leave with Han Solo and Chewbacca. After choosing the former, the Rebel base is attacked, leaving the Rebellion homeless - and in panic. Now breaking off from the Rebellion and on his own, Luke must find out if he is really a Jedi - or face Darth Vader and his spies.
1. Not Alone

The wind whistled past young Luke Skywalker.

Even though he was a hero, Luke didn't feel like one. He felt…depressed. Ever since Obi-Wan Kenobi died, Luke didn't feel himself. Heck, ever since the droid duo C-3PO and R2-D2 showed up he didn't feel himself.

Sighing, Luke looked up to the sun of Yavin 4. It felt different having only one sun instead of two. _It's not as hot as Tatooine was._ The blond-haired Jedi-in-training crossed his arms, looking down to his brown pants and black boots. The extra weight of the blaster pistol on his right hip didn't seem to add anything, since Luke was thinking about his future.

His new friends Han Solo and Chewbacca were about to depart from the Rebel Alliance, and they had offered to give the former moisture farmer a lift. However, Princess Leia Organa had also suggested that he stay alongside the Rebellion while they battled against the Galactic Empire. Weighing the two alongside each other, Luke began to give in more to staying with the rebels…partly because of Leia herself.

 _Ah, Luke, she's outta your league. She's a princess, not a peasant from a low-downed, ransacked Tatooine town like Mos Eisley or Anchorhead. You'd be better off gallivanting around with Han and Chewie._

Suddenly, a bush behind Luke rustled, and the young rebel hero whipped his shiny pistol from its slim, leather holster, aiming it at the direction of the sound. "Ah, 3pO, it's just you." The golden C-3PO let out a _hmph_ before speaking to his rebel ally.

"Well, Master Luke, don't get to excited to see me." Luke smirked as C-3PO scuttled past, looking up to the sun with his artificial eyes. "I'm sorry, 3PO. I've probably been a bore for everyone in the Rebellion." The droid's next sentence caught Luke's attention. "I doubt it, sir: Princess Leia has been speaking of you several times."

Luke swirled around to face 3PO. "Leia? She was talking about _me_?!" 3PO nodded towards his new "master."

"Oh, yes, sir." The young Jedi trainee's mouth twitched to a smile. "What was that you were saying about being a bore, Master Luke?" Luke's eyes jumped to 3PO. "Oh, well, it's just that with Ben dying, I've kinda felt…alone." C-3PO didn't understand Luke's meaning. "Alone? But, sir, you've been around friends for days now. Han Solo, Chewbacca, R2-D2, myself, Princess Leia, Wedge Antilles. You know." Luke shrugged. "I dunno, 3PO. It's just that with Ben I had a special…feeling. You see, 3PO, Ben was training me to be a Jedi Knight like himself and my father…but now, both Ben and my dad have been killed by Darth Vader. I-I just wish I had the power to kill that evil traitor myself! If only there was someone else to train me in the ways of the Force!"

It seemed to Luke as if someone faintly said, "There is, Luke. There is someone else."

"Come now, Master Luke. I'm sure that if you can't find another person, then you will teach yourself." Luke snorted after 3PO's comment. "Yeah right." Starting to walk off, Luke stopped after 3PO called to him. "Master Luke! Where are you going?" The young rebel looked over his shoulder, covered by his yellow jacket. "I don't know 3PO. I just don't know."


	2. Imperial Interference

Darth Vader blinked open his eyes.

The chalk-white skinned Sith Lord heard the intercom buzz, and then the voice of Admiral Kendel Ozzel. "Lord Vader?" he spoke, sounding unsure if he arrived at a good time.

"Go ahead, Admiral." Ozzel's voice responded. "My lord, you have an incoming transmission from our contact on Tatooine. Vader thought for a moment, then responded. "Send it to my comm table in here, Admiral Ozzel." The Imperial admiral answered again. "Affirmative, Lord Vader."

As his slim, black helmet lowered onto his bald, scarred head, Vader stood from his small chamber, and he strode over to his communications relay table. A blue hologram flickered on the table as Vader hooked his black cloak around his throat. "Captain Needa. What do you have to report?"

Lorth Needa, a veteran of the Clone Wars, stood with his hands clasped behind his back. Instead of wearing the black Imperial officer uniform, Needa was outfitted in dark blue cargo pants, a black jacket (with a flak vest beneath it), and various ammunition rounds and explosives strapped to his belt and coat. "Lord Vader. I have received word from Lieutenant Orthos, who is working undercover at Jabba's Palace, that the Hutt crime lord has some information for you."

Vader thought of the proposition for a moment. "Captain Needa, make a base of operations if you haven't already. I'm coming to Tatooine." The Imperial officer bowed to Vader via hologram, smiling. "Affirmative, Lord Vader," Needa replied, before the Sith Lord shut off the hologram.

* * *

"I'm so glad you could join me in my illustrious palace, Lord Vader," Jabba the Hutt spoke in Huttese. Vader examined the filthy spots of the main chamber in the Hutt's palace, before turning his gaze back Jabba. "I wouldn't use the word _illustrious_ too proudly, Hutt."

Jabba let out a loud cackle, nasty slobber dribbling down his chin. "Well, Lord Vader, I would be pleased if you would join me for a drink in my personal cantina." Vader cleared his throat, looking blankly at the Hutt. "Oh, I'm sorry, my lord. I forgot about the headgear."

"That's okay, Lord Jabba," Vader said, emphasizing the _lord_. "I'll join you for _your_ drink." The Hutt smiled as he plopped one of his large, green snacks into his mouth, sliding off to his gang's bar.

* * *

Han Solo hefted the large crate into the cargo hold of the _Millennium Falcon_ as his Wookiee co-pilot Chewbacca growled to him.

"No, Chewie, I don't know where Luke is. Knowing that kid, he's probably following Princess Leia around, ogling her." The Wookiee let out a short, simple laugh. Han rolled his eyes as Chewbacca grumbled another response. "Damn it, Chewie, I do not love that girl! I've already told you that like a hundred times."

The Wookiee shrugged, turning around to return to his mechanical work. Han spat out of the boarding ramp of the _Falcon_ before glancing up, seeing the young Luke Skywalker strolling over to him. "Well, if it isn't the Prince himself," Han said, smirking to Luke.

The Jedi trainee looked blankly at Han. "What? What do you mean, 'the Prince?'" he asked, resting his hands on his hips. Han let out a whistle as he glanced over to Chewie. "Oh, man, Chewie. Have I been wrong? Luke and Leia aren't getting married?" Luke dropped his hands from his waist.

"Wow, Han, wait a second. What do you mean, 'getting married'?" The smuggler chuckled, standing straight. "I'm just pulling your leg, kid. Look, are you coming with Chewie and me? We need to know because I've gotta get moving to Jabba's Palace to pay of the bounty on my head." Luke stood, unsure of what to do.

Before he responded, Luke saw Leia speaking with General Jan Dodonna at a command table. Quickly, Leia glanced to Luke, smiling to him. Luke smiled back, blushing slightly. Looking back to Han, Luke decided. "I'm going to stay, Han. It looks like you and Chewie are on your own." Han shrugged. "Okay, Luke, your loss. We'll meet some good-looking girls. Humans, Twi'leks, Zabraks—," Han said, before Chewie cut him off with a roar. "Okay, Chewie, I guess you might find a good-looking Wookiee female." Han smiled to Luke, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's been nice working with ya, kid." Luke looked curiously at Han. "You sound like you're leaving us for good, Han." The captain smiled. "I may be, Luke. You see, I've probably got the Empire on my tail, and I just don't want to get into any trouble with that Vader guy we ran in to." Luke smiled, nodding to Han. "Okay, Han. Good luck, Han. It's been a fun time while it lasted." Han gave his trademark smirk to Luke, looking over his shoulder to Leia. "I hope your romantic life turns out well, kid. I really do."


	3. Escape from Yavin 4

Boba Fett's visor glinted as he turned his focus onto one of the other Twi'lek dancers, who were scantily clad in very revealing in small bras and panties. The clone of Jango Fett smirked behind his helmet as one of the dancers dipped down low, revealing her assets slightly. She glanced up, her green face turning darker slowly.

Wanting to talk to the girl later, Fett quickly flipped his thumb up to her, and she looked relaxed once more, turning back to dance. Boba continued to stare at the girl until he felt a past on his back. "Well, Boba Fett! Long time no see!" Boba recognized the hissing voice: Bossk.

"Well, my old friend," Boba said, turning to face the green-skinned Trandoshan. "What brings a vicious hunter like you to Tatooine, much less Jabba's Palace?" The reptilian bounty hunter slithered his tongue around, crossing his arms. "A bounty, Boba. One much more rewarding and adventurous than anything we encountered during Clone Wars."

Boba didn't take his eyes off of Bossk. "I'm listening."

The Trandoshan continued. "I got some intel from an aide of Jabba that he is looking for someone who can help carry out a mission for Darth Vader of the Empire." Boba glanced over to the bar, where the fat Jabba sat, slurping an alcoholic beverage alongside the cloaked Sith Lord. "You did, huh?" Bossk nodded.

"Yes," he hissed. "Are you interested?" Boba waited for a moment, then nodded. "Count me in, buddy." Bossk smiled, patting a clawed hand on Boba's shoulder. "Very good, Boba. I'll add you to the team." Bossk left Boba standing by the wall, staring at the sexy Twi'lek dancers.

* * *

"We've got an incoming starfighter!"

Commander Thrak Farelle, of the Rebel Alliance's Navy, glared from the side of his X-wing starfighter. The youngest recruit in the commander's squadron, Wraith Squadron, was named Ben Ulrand, whom hailed from the planet Corellia. "How far, Ben?" a female pilot, Allyn Fera, called out.

"Just a few klicks," the young pilot replied, out of breath from running. He gazed at the blond-haired female rebel as she cocked her head to look at Farelle. Each member of the squad knew that Ben was entranced in love-at-first-sight when he met Allyn. "What do we do, Commander?" she asked. The Nautolan officer thought for a moment, then answered: "Get to your ships!"

Looking back to a male Zabrak, he called again. "Nom, where's Giz?" The Zabrak shook his head. "I dunno. He must be eating the mess hall up again." Thrak spat out a curse in a different language, unreadable to Ben, Allyn, and Nom. "Get in there and find him! Also tell the commanders of our new info."

As he stormed to his fighter, Thrak was stopped by Ben. "Is something wrong, Commander?" The rebel looked over his shoulder to the young rebel. "Yes, Ben." Turning to continue walking, he added: "The Empire has returned."

* * *

"Princess!"

Leia's head quickly turned to face Nom Carver, as the rebel pilot came darting into the command room. "What is it, pilot?" General Jon Dodonna asked, crossing his arms. Nom looked to the rebel commanders. "An…extermination fleet is coming. Commander Farelle predicts so after we saw a lone TIE fighter, possibly a scout."

"Damn it!" a young commander, Devon Goldam, spat out. "We should've known this was coming. Now we'll never escape!"

Suddenly, a voice rang out. "Don't be so sure of that, Commander." All eyes turned to the voice's owner: Luke Skywalker. "Commander Skywalker. What do you mean?" General Dodonna asked. Luke stepped closer, looking to Nom. "If Wraith Squadron allows it, I would like to join them and we could hold them off. It would give the transports time to evacuate the base, and then we could regroup after they get away."

Jan rubbed his bearded chin, looking to Leia and Devon. "Princess, Commander. What are your ideas?" Both of the young commanders glanced to one another, and then Leia spoke first. "I say that it is a good idea. If the Wraiths can hold them off for at least five minutes, we could get all of the transports off the ground. Luke, how does Red Squadron look?" she asked.

Luke shook his head. "It's only Wedge and I, remember? Everyone else died at the Death Star."

"That's true," Leia said, looking to Jan and Devon. "Could Wedge join the squad too?" Devon asked, leaning on the command table. Luke shrugged. "I could ask him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind it." The rebel officers nodded. "It's settled then. Wedge and Luke will join Wraith Squadron for the time being, and we'll evacuate the shuttles," Jan spoke, smiling. "May the Force be with you—all of you."

* * *

"All batteries, get ready. Knowing the rebel scum they will throw quick and precise ambushes at us."

The officers on the bridge of the Imperial Star Destroyer _Executrix_ rushed to their positions, following Grand General Cassio Tagge's orders. "General," one of the noncoms called out, "we're picking up several small starships approaching us."

Tagge smirked. "Very well. I knew those stupid rebels would try something like this. All weapons, prepare to fire!"

The star cruiser _Executrix_ was formerly the property of Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, whom died onboard the Death Star after its destruction. Cassio Tagge was a general at the time, but after the Battle of Yavin, he was promoted to Grand General of the Empire. Including the loss of the Death Star, several TIE squadrons, and numerous masses of Imperial soldiers, the Empire had lost two of its top Navy officers: Tarkin and Conan Antonio Motti. The Emperor himself made Tagge the commander-in-chief of both the Navy and Army, so he would have full control over the Imperial fleet, making the _Executrix_ his prized starship.

"Sir, those ships are coming in full-throttle!" another officer yelled, looking to Tagge. The Grand General stood firm. "Fire!" he yelled. Quickly, the gunners on the bridge fired their laser cannons.

The X-wing fighters took evasive action, blasting their own cannons. The lead fighter darted over the Star Destroyer's bridge, causing the officers on deck to duck down as the lasers screamed past. "Watch those damn lasers!" one of the men yelled, pointing over to the incoming fighters.

Tagge nodded, crossing his arms. "I see 'em, soldier. Just get the landing crews ready." The noncom nodded, rushing to his comm station. "All ground crews, ready up. I repeat: all ground crews, ready up."

* * *

"Watch those cannons!" Commander Farelle yelled, swinging his fighter lower to the Star Destroyer's artillery, firing his weapons. A trio of the cannons exploded as Farelle's X-wing soared to the next Star Destroyer.

Ben steered his fighter close behind Allyn's, keeping five feet within the tail end of her fighter and the nose of his X-wing. "Don't smother her, Ben," Nom snorted into his comlink as Ben blushed in his starfighter's cockpit. "Damn you," he smirked as he trailed off from Allyn's vehicle.

Luke and Wedge soared their two X-wings close behind Thrak's. Luke, with the title of Wraith Escort, and Wedge, with Wraith Escort 2, both took their new callsigns as temporary pilots in Wraith Squadron.

"Commander Farelle," the voice of Commander Goldam said, "we've intercepted some frequencies from the head Star Destroyer. They're preparing some land crews to attack the base on the moon." Luke's face fell. "Commander, I've got to get back there," he said, checking his systems.

Thrak nodded in his cockpit. "Okay, Luke. You, Ben, and Allyn get back there. The rest of us will face the Imperials up here." Luke smiled. "Thanks, Commander." Quickly, Luke, Ben, and Allyn left the squadron of ten fighters, leaving seven.

* * *

"Luke! What are you doing here?" Leia asked, turning from the rebel soldier she was talking to. The recruit saluted to both rebel officials, and then left them.

"Leia, you've got to get out of here. You and everyone else." Leia looked to Luke in curiosity. "What do you mean?" The young commander pulled Leia aside, still in his rebel pilot jumpsuit.

He spoke the next words slowly so Leia would hear each of them closely. "An Imperial landing crew is in orbit. They're coming to the planet surface!"

Leia's face showed her surprise. Quickly, she turned to Commander Goldam, who was marching down the hallway. "Devon!" she called out, rushing to the young commander's side. "What is it, Leia?" Devon asked, slowing down. "Luke just told me that the Empire is sending a landing crew down to wipe us—and the base—out."

Devon shook his head. "That isn't good. We'd better get moving. Really soon." Suddenly, Luke's comlink buzzed. "This is Commander Skywalker. Go ahead." The voice of Wedge Antilles sounded over the comm unit. "Luke! There's too much interference up here. We couldn't stop the landing crews. They're going down now!"

Luke spat out a curse as he looked to Leia and Devon. "Wedge, you and the others have done all that you could. Just do your best to hold them off, then get the hell outta here. Do you understand me?" Wedge's voice returned quickly. "But Luke! There's too many! We can't just leave—," he started, but was cut off by Luke. "That's an order, Wedge. I'm a commander. Just listen to me, Wedge…please."

The young pilot sighed. "Whatever you say… _Commander_ Skywalker."

As Wedge shut off his comm, a rebel officer rushed to Luke, Leia, and Devon, clutching his blaster rifle in his hands. "The landing crews have touched down, sir. There are too many of them!" As the soldier rushed off, Luke turned to the other two. "Get out of here as fast as you can! Don't wait for me—I'll get my X-wing and follow close behind."

* * *

Ben and Allyn took up there positions, their blaster pistols drawn. Rebel soldiers all rushed to their own defensive areas, ready to face the approaching Imperial menace.

As he aimed down the scope on his pistol, Ben glanced over to Allyn. "Um, Allyn?" he said, lowering his blaster and looking over to her. "What is it, Ben?" Allyn asked, looking over her shoulder to him. Ben gulped, then continued. "Well, you see Allyn, I wanted to tell you—"

"Watch it! Imperials!" a rebel quickly yelled, cutting Ben off. Immediately, the soldiers all fired their weapons, cutting down a line of stormtroopers as they burst into the hangar.

Fire exchanged across the room. Both Imperials and rebels collapsed in dead heaps, their weapons clattering down beside them.

Soon, Luke entered the room, his father's lightsaber in his hand. The weightless, silver piece of metal glinted in the sun as Luke ignited its blue blade, running into the fray alongside his rebel comrades.

Slashing inwards, he cut down one stormtrooper, swinging his blade up to block one bolt back into an Imperial soldier. As the impact knocked the soldier down to the floor, two Imperial shock troopers marched into the hangar bay. "Shockers! Gun 'em down!"

The rebel troopers raised their blasters, firing upon the red-marked stormtroopers, carrying their long-barreled rifles. Luke swung his saber again, killing one of the shock troopers. As he raised his blade once more, the elite stormtrooper swung the butt of his rifle down upon Luke's head.

As the young Jedi toppled over, his lightsaber clattered down. Aiming his rifle at the downed hero, the shock trooper began to squeeze his trigger—until Allyn fired her pistol, killing the trooper. Rubbing his head, Luke looked over and saw the young, beautiful rebel pilot, her pistol's muzzle smoking. "Thanks," Luke said, smirking to Allyn.

The girl smiled, resting her left hand on her hip. "No problem…Luke, right?" she asked, ducking down. The Jedi nodded. "Yeah." Before one could speak once more, a giant laser blast slammed into the wall in the rebel base. "What the hell…," Allyn grumbled, looking over the barricade and saw…an AT-ST walker.

"There's too many of them," Ben grumbled as he rushed beside Allyn and Luke. They all nodded. "Yeah," Luke said, clipping his lightsaber to his belt. "Get to your fighters. I'll go help Leia get out of here." The two pilots nodded, leaping up. "Everyone!" Luke yelled waving. "Retreat! Come on, follow me!"

The soldiers all jumped up, firing and running. After a few toppled over, dead, the rest continued to follow Luke, Ben, and Allyn. The pilots jumped into their X-wing fighters, lifting off. Luke continued to run to Leia, Devon, Jan, and the other rebel commanders.

* * *

Leia turned to see Luke standing in the doorway of the meeting room. "Luke! What are you doing here? I thought that you were fighting in the hangar?"

Luke shook his head. "Not anymore. They're breaching the hangar. We need to get out of here. _Now_." Leia nodded, and turned to Jan and Devon. "Let's go. There's nothing more to do here."

Jan turned to the comm system, cutting it on. "All personnel, this is General Dodonna. We have been breached. I repeat, we have been breached. All forces find transport and escape. I repeat: all forces find transport and escape!"

The general shut his system off, then turned to Devon, Luke, and Leia. "It is time now. Let's get on the move."

Luke turned, drawing his lightsaber, ready to lead the way. "Okay, follow me." Igniting his weapon, the young Jedi rushed outside, scanning the area. Devon and Jan both drew their own hidden blasters, boxing Leia in the middle.

As the foursome rushed down the corridors, Jan pointed. "Look! There's the second hangar. Let's make for it." The other three rebels nodded, following the elderly commander as he rushed from the hallway.

Continuing their run, the rebels slowed once Devon shouted. "Imperials!" the young commander called, turning around and firing. Luke rushed to his fellow commander's side, blocking the stormtroopers blaster bolts—at least a couple of them.

"There's too many of them," Devon muttered as he pressed himself up against the wall. Luke turned his lightsaber off and drew his own pistol, taking a few shots at the stormtroopers. More and more stormtroopers filled the hall, taking the places of their fallen comrades. Lowering his blaster, Devon turned to face Luke, Leia, and Jan. "Go on. I'll hold them off."

Luke lowered his own sidearm. "No, Devon! That's crazy!" The commander snorted, firing twice more. "Hell, I know that, Luke! But it's the only way you can escape." The young Jedi shook his head. "No, I'll hold them off." Unhooking his lightsaber hilt, he waved the cylindrical object at Devon. "I've got the lightsaber!"

"All the more reason for you to go!" Devon returned, firing three more times. "Look, Luke, I can't just stand around arguing. We'll _all_ go. Now!" Quickly, the four rushed to the hangar bay, and once Luke, Leia, and Jan were inside, they turned to Devon…

…who slapped the control panel!

"Devon! What the hell are you doing?!" Luke yelled, slamming his fist on the door.

"I'm sorry, Commander Skywalker," Devon replied turning to fire on the Imperials. "One of us has to try and stop these Imps!" Turning back to the door, he flashed a smile to the three rebels. "It's been nice serving with all of you," he said, turning his eyes to look at the support beams of the hallway, the stormtroopers continuing to rain fire on him.

"May the Force be with you, my friends," he said at last, firing at the beams. "Devon, no!" Leia shouted, but it was no use.

The beams toppled down as the rocks they were supporting crumbled, crashing down upon Devon and his stormtrooper foes. "Look out! It's a cave-in!" the commander of the troopers called, but he was too late.

Within seconds, the whole access way was covered in stones and beam parts. Looking in awe, Luke spoke first. "Come on. It's time for us to go." Leia and Jan nodded, following Luke to the ships in the hangar. But they had a problem.

"There are only Y-wings and X-wings," Jan mumbled, scanning the ship assortment. He looked to Luke and Leia. "There's no three-seated vehicle." Luke looked to one of the X-wings. "I'll take an X-wing. I've got to swing around to pick up R2."

That quickly triggered his mind. "Oh, no…where's 3PO?" he asked, looking to Leia and Jan. The older rebel officer raised his hands. "Don't worry. He got out with a batch of technicians. They're going to meet us at the rendezvous." Luke let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, then. Let's get moving," Luke said climbing into the cockpit of the X-wing as Leia and Jan climbed aboard their Y-wing starfighter. "We'll meet you after you pick up R2," Leia said. "The rendezvous is on Chandrila, where we will meet Mon Mothma." Luke nodded, lifting off. "May the Force be with you, Leia. Jan."

The friends departed ways as the two fighters exited the hangar bay.


	4. Crash-Landing

"What is a Sith Lord doing on Tatooine?"

Vader glanced up to the young man, obviously drunk—and possibly on spice. "No business of yours, peasant." The man's face grew slightly furious, his right hand twitching over his gun holster. "Don't try it," Vader slowly said, seemingly ignoring the armed danger mere feet before him.

The young man shook his head. "No. I want to know WHAT you are doing here! The Empire killed my family, and I am going to make them pay!" Vader shook his head. "Not likely. If anyone tries to stop me, it won't be some…boy."

Lowering his hand to his strapped blaster, the dark-haired civilian bit his lip. "No…I will KILL you, Sith! I am going to kill you if it's the last thing I do!" Quickly, he flung the strap from his pistol, ripping the weapon from its leather holster.

Simultaneously, Vader stepped from the bar, his silver lightsaber hilt floating into his hand. The crimson blade ignited as the young man, no more than twenty-two, fired his weapon. The laser bolt sang as it sailed towards Vader's body, but was quickly deflected as the Sith Lord blocked the shot back at the boy, slamming it into his shoulder.

The youth dropped his pistol, clutching his wounded shoulder as he collapsed in a heap on the ground as Vader hooked his lightsaber to his belt, turning back to the bar.

"No good…Sith," the injured man said, rolling onto his chest. "Quickly! Get a medical room prepared!" the bar's doctor called. The doctor was always on-duty at the bar, ready in cases like this, where a small struggle took place and someone often ended up being injured.

As the young man was towed away by a pair of Jabba's henchmen, the Hutt let out a belch, and then a laugh.

"What good entertainment, dark lord."

Vader's incoherent look caused Jabba's smile to quickly disappear. "Are you ready to give me the information yet, Hutt?" Vader demanded, clearly agitated at having to have waited so long.

"Ah, the information. Well you see, Lord Vader, I am afraid that I will have to charge you for that information." Vader's breathing continued. "How much, Hutt? I don't have all day."

Jabba licked his lips, touching his fingertips together. "How about…a million credits?" Vader was quick to reply. "Half it." Jabba responded just as quick. "One quarter." Vader shook his head. "Half." Jabba waited. "I'm sorry, Lord Vader. One quarter is the lowest I'll go." Vader thought for a second, then nodded. "Fine. Two-hundred-fifty thousand credits it is."

Jabba laughed. "Okay, then. This is the information. Han Solo, friend of the rebels, is coming soon to dock at Anchorhead. Here's the deal: you get Solo and his Wookiee friend, Chewbacca. Give Solo to me, and do whatever you want with the Wookiee and ship. Oh, and you can question Solo."

The Hutt smiled gleefully. "And torture him."

Vader looked blankly at the Hutt. "Very well." The Sith Lord stood. "Thank you for the information, Jabba." The Hutt clasped his hands together. "Now, Vader. For the credits." The Sith Lord didn't look back to Jabba. "There will be no credits, Jabba." The Hutt's eyes widened. "What?! That isn't fair! I sold the information to you."

Several eyes in the room turned to Vader and Jabba. The Sith Lord and Hutt both noticed their new attraction. "Don't test me, Lord Jabba." Quickly, Vader spun around, igniting his lightsaber at the Hutt's throat. "Or you won't be able to make credits ever again."

Switching his weapon off, Vader swept from the room, leaving Jabba alone with his many smuggler and bounty hunter friends. Jabba looked to his two aides, a Twi'lek and a Rodian. Waving, the Hutt got his allies attentions, who gradually strolled over to him.

"What is it, boss?" the Twi'lek, Bib Fortuna, asked. "Bib. Tol," Jabba said, looking to both Fortuna and the Rodian, Tol Strengais. "After we get Solo from Vader…kill him. And take the _Millennium Falcon_ and Chewbacca. This Sith scum will pay for betraying the trust of Jabba the Hutt."

The two aides nodded, stepping away. "Yes, illustrious Jabba."

* * *

"Try and shake them, R2!"

Luke was about to go crazy. Not less than five minutes had he left the Yavin 4 rebel base, and he and R2 had been ambushed by a TIE fighter squadron. The rest of the rebels—the survivors, anyways—had made it off, and Luke was heading to Chandrila.

R2 beeped back to Luke hysterically. "I don't care about the risks! Just shake them!" Under his breath, Luke added: "You're beginning to sound like 3PO." R2 gave him an annoyed beep, one that might've meant something like "I resent that."

The X-wing fighter swirled around, piloted by R2. Luke was busy typing in the coordinates to the rendezvous point. A blast grazed the edge of his right wing. "I said shake them, R2!" The droid beeped once more as he spun the starfighter around.

Behind the lone rebel ship, the three TIE fighters continued their roaring pursuit. "Ah, forget the tricks. Just blast them!" R2 beeped excitedly, as if he was waiting for this moment—Luke began to think maybe he was.

The droid spun the ship around 360 degrees, firing off the laser cannons and destroying the center TIE fighter. R2 beeped happily as Luke smiled, shouting: "Great job, R2! Keep up the good work."

* * *

Caro Sulchus gazed as his squadron commander went down. "Shadow 2!" Caro shouted, his designation being Shadow 3. The other remaining TIE pilot responded quickly.

"I read you, Shadow 3." Caro couldn't believe the calmness in Shadow 2's voice. "We need to shoot this fighter down! The pilot is a lot better than some of the others."

Inside his own cockpit, Shadow 2—Garen Harok—nodded. "I agree. Circle around. We'll block him in, and then blast him out of the sky."

Caro agreed quickly. "Affirmative, Shadow 2."

The pilots brought their two TIE fighters up around the lone X-wing, Garen in front of the ship and Caro behind. The ship was in their sights _clearly_. "Fire at will," Garen shouted, and Caro followed his order: the two pilots fired, causing the tail end of the X-wing to ignite.

And within seconds, the lone rebel starfighter hurled down to the planet below—back to Yavin 4.

"Looks like we'd better handle this vermin, Shadow 3," Garen said, and the two pilots soared down to the planet below, ready to eliminate their rebel foe.

* * *

It had been hours since the rebels began to arrive at the rendezvous. Leia was beginning to grow worried: Luke hadn't reported in yet.

Standing close to the rebel princess, who was outfitted in one of her illustrious, beautiful—and quite revealing—gowns, was the Mon Calamari Admiral Ackbar. The fish-like alien was dressed in one of his white command suits, only his hands and head showing. Everything else was covered.

"Is something wrong, Princess?" Ackbar asked, his hands clasped behind his back. Leia turned to look at Ackbar, his two yellow eyes showing interest. The princess sighed. "It's just that…Luke isn't here yet." The admiral chuckled. "Ah, don't worry, Princess. I'm sure that Commander Skywalker is fine. He's probably just held up."

Leia bit her lip, shaking her head. "I don't think so…I just feel that something's happened to him. It's like…I sense it."

* * *

The _Millennium Falcon_ landed on docking bay 25 in the Mos Eisley Spaceport. Within seconds, the boarding ramp lowered and Chewbacca stepped from the freighter, followed shortly by Han Solo.

"Never thought I'd be back here for a while," Han grumbled, lowering his hand and letting it dangle by his closed gun holster. Chewbacca roared, adjusting the bowcaster on his back. "I don't know if Jabba's looking for us, Chewie. I don't know everything."

Chewie let out a soft grumble. Han rolled his eyes. "Don't say anything else, fuzzball." The Wookiee laughed quietly as the two stepped away from the _Falcon_. "Come on, Chewie," Han said, strolling from the docking bay. Sighing, he wiped his face. "I feel like a drink is in order. How about you?"

The Wookiee nodded, roaring. "That's what I thought," Han said, stepping into the busy streets of Mos Eisley. "Let's go back to the historic scene where we met that old hermit and Luke."

Little did the duo know that farther off, a mysterious being was eyeing them, unhooking his comlink to report in…

* * *

Darth Vader grasped the comlink. "Go ahead, Lieutenant." A husky voice, deep from the perks of war, responded.

"Lord Vader. I have found Solo, the Wookiee, and the ship." Vader nodded. "Very well, Lieutenant Grover. Keep an eye on them. I will have men there soon." He heard the soldier breathing. "Yes, my Lord."

As the undercover lieutenant signed off, Vader turned to face the platoon of stormtroopers flanking him. "Get to the Mos Eisley Cantina. Await the arrival of Lieutenant Grover. He will give you your orders." The commanding officer nodded to his dark lord. "Yes, Lord Vader. At once." Quickly, the stormtrooper officer turned, motioned to the rest of his company, and then led them to the Imperial troop transport close by.

While the troops departed from Jabba's Palace, Vader strolled over to his lone TIE Advanced starfighter, which sat by a white _Lambda_ -class shuttle. Two red-robed Imperial guards flanked each side of the boarding ramp. "Get the shuttle away from this nest of scum. Await a transmission from Lieutenant Grover, and then fly to your given position. Until then, be at the ready."

The two guards nodded, and then rushed up the ramp. As the shuttle lifted off, Vader climbed into the cockpit of his curved-winged starfighter, following suite. As the two Imperial vehicles soared off, a lone bounty hunter, dressed in Mandalorian armor, stood, watching the Sith Lord's ship fly away.

* * *

The alarm kept on beeping softly in the cockpit. Luke could smell the smoke, which told him one thing. _Fire_. Quickly, Luke blinked open his eyes, and saw the fire on the front of the X-wing, burning the nose of the fighter.

Uttering a curse, Luke kicked upwards, smashing the toe of his boot into the glass cockpit shield. Seeing the glass give way a tiny bit, Luke brought his foot up once more, causing a large crack to appear in the shield. One final kick shattered the window, and Luke jumped from the cockpit.

Luke landed with a thud. Rubbing the back of his neck, he turned back to look at the burning X-wing, and at R2 in the astromech socket. Unlatching the helmet strap, Luke flung his decorated pilot's helmet aside, and jumped up to R2's socket.

"Hang in there, buddy," Luke said as he began to fiddle with the controls to the socket. R2 beeped grumpily in reply, trying to wedge himself out of the socket. "Just hang on, R2!" Luke shouted, impatiently. As he continued to beat the controls, he shook his head. "What the hell," he muttered, igniting his lightsaber and jabbing the blade into the controls.

R2 shot out of the socket, beeping wildly. Luke turned his head as R2 landed on the ground, continuing his rampage of beeps.

Jumping from the crashed X-wing, Luke ran over to lift R2 up. As he did so, Luke heard more snaps and rumbles from the burning fighter, and then a loud noise. Turning his head, Luke saw the fighter flare up once, twice, and then explode. Covering his face, Luke looked down to R2.

After the debris from the fighter crashed all around him, Luke turned back to the demolished X-wing…at least, what was left of it.

Cursing once more, Luke kicked a piece of shrapnel before sitting down. His lightsaber sat to his right, and his pistol was tucked away in its holster at his thigh. Other than that, Luke's only equipment consisted of a rations bar that R2 had confiscated for some reason, his flight jumpsuit, and his helmet. Other than that, everything else had been in the ship when it blew up.

"Maybe a rebel outpost or something is close by," he mumbled, tearing the orange flight jacket from his torso. Leaving the pants on, he simply let the shirt drop down to stay wrapped around his waist. He made sure, however, to keep his blaster in an easy-to-reach spot.

Who knew what was in the jungles of Yavin 4…

* * *

 **Hey guys! Just a quick update for** ** _Ways of the Force_** **!**

 **As you can probably tell, Luke is going to be on Yavin 4 for a while now. This is where most of his story (for now) is going to take place. The main things that will happen here soon will include: the two TIE fighter pilots hunting him down; he will discover a poor and run-down village; and he must conquer his fears and face the ultimate power of the dark side to become a true Jedi Knight.**

 **Han and Chewbacca's story will focus mainly on dodging attempts of capture from Jabba's bounty hunters and the Empire. That means Vader, Boba, Bossk, Jabba, etc. will be featured here (Vader will also be featured somewhat in Luke's story).**

 **Leia's story (basically the story of the Rebel Alliance right now) will feature her and several other rebel operatives going undercover and befriending some Imperial personnel. Meanwhile, Leia will continuously worry about Luke, and at times considers abandoning the Rebellion to search for him.**

 **If there is anything you guys want to see in any of these three adventures, simply post them in the reviews! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy and will enjoy the rest of this installment in that galaxy far, far away!**


End file.
